


Captain's lemon meringue pie

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Captain kink, Conflicted Reader, Dark Steve Rogers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex - Male Receiving, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: Captain Rogers wants you to be a good girl.





	Captain's lemon meringue pie

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my first (short) one-shot is out :) Not really that long as I would have liked, but we all gotta start somewhere. Many thanks to dear Laura @imanuglywombat, who is my beta reader for the story.
> 
> As always, heed the warnings!

“Hello, sweetheart.”

You blinked, but you didn’t move an inch. You were sitting on the bed, and your wrists were restrained behind your back by metal handcuffs.

Your cheeks were burning with embarrassment, and you couldn’t focus.

“I brought you a slice of lemon meringue pie; I hope you still like it.” Steve smiled and placed the generous piece of pie on your lap. As if you could reach it and eat it freely. 

As if you weren’t completely naked, save for your thigh-high cotton socks.

You were frightened by the dark turn you had witnessed in Steve; but most of all, you hated yourself for feeling aroused. Unfortunately, the supersoldier knew very well how to pleasure you. “Steve, come on, this isn’t you.”

His eyes narrowed, and he sighed. He still looked so beautiful and angelic. Azure eyes, blonde hair slicked back, broad shoulders and sharp jawline. You used to compare him to Hercules. “I thought we were way past this, sweetheart. I’m doing this for your own good.”

You couldn’t believe he was using your well-being as justification, because if he did care about that, he would listen to you and let you go home.

Just an hour ago, he had woken you up and made you come four times; twice with his mouth and twice with his fingers. He stood and watched while you showered and moisturized and then proceeded to dress you with just your favourite pair of thigh-high socks. Apparently, they were his favourite too.

Then, when you tried to call the Compound for help, he immediately snatched the phone from your hands and restrained your wrists together.

You raised an eyebrow and then shook your head. “Steve, this isn’t for my own good. Instead of listening to me and coming back to us, you kidnapped me and forced me!”

He immediately shot up from his seat, glaring at you. “Forced you? That’s what you call my mouth and fingers giving you pleasure?” A knowing smirk immediately followed his glare.

It was your turn to glare at him. “Don’t do this. Don’t use the pleasure you forced on me as an argument for my well-being.”

“You have to stop telling me that.” His mouth was set into a grim line. “You and I both know how much you enjoy listening to orders.” He reasoned, while his unnerving smirk was slowly coming back.

You turned your gaze away from him, embarrassed. Of course, he knew about that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know you are lying sweetheart.” He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. “I will let it slide for now because I know you are under stress. But if you lie to me again, I will put you over my knee and make you remember that you have to follow the rules. My rules.” He said as he started to unstrain your wrists, freeing them from the unnecessary restraints. He knew you weren’t going to do anything, let alone try to escape him. You tried once, in the beginning, when you were trying to convince yourself he was joking around. He was too strong for you as well as stronger than any average man, not to mention that you weren’t that sure you wanted to escape him anymore, because deep down you wanted your best friend back.

Your heart started pounding, but no words came out of your mouth.

Steve clenched his jaw and took your head in his hands to force you to look at him. “I will not punish you, but you have to show me you are sorry.  _ Show me  _ how sorry you are.”

Your eyes widened as you realized what he meant. He released your head and put his hands over his belt, unbuckling it while maintaining eye contact with you.

You knew you were going to be subjected to punishment if you didn’t listen to him. Slowly, you started to undo the zip of his tight pants, lowering them past his ass. His cock was barely hidden by the grey boxers, and your mouth began to water.

You shook your head and inwardly chastised yourself. You shouldn’t have that reaction.

He was smirking proudly. “Come on. I know you want to.” He said, putting a hand on the nape of your neck.

You lowered his underwear and took him in your mouth. You initially focused on the tip, peppering small kisses. You licked him slowly, and as he started moaning, you moved your administration to his shaft, swirling your tongue around it.

“That’s it. Good girl, you are such a good girl.” His husky voice coupled with the praise was driving you wild, increasing your sense of guilt.

You eased him out of your mouth and immediately took his shaft in your hand. In a few seconds, your mouth was on his tip again, licking it as you would do with a delicious popsicle.

“You like teasing me, little girl?” He tugged at your hair and pushed his length down your throat as your eyes began to water. You pushed against his thighs, but he didn’t relent. You were starting to lose your breath, but you wanted him to finish.

You furiously swirled your tongue around his shaft as you listened to him groaning and moaning over you.

“That’s it. Look at you, being a good girl again.” He grunted between ragged breaths, coming hard and fast down your throat.

You swallowed his cum and then began to lick the rest of the salty substance left on the tip, all while locking your eyes to his. His pupils were blown wide as he licked his lips. “You like tasting me, don’t you?”

Your cheeks started to burn again. “Yes.” You said in a feathery voice.

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if you feel like it :)


End file.
